Shazam!
Shazam! is the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe about Billy Batson becoming Shazam and learning on becoming a superhero. Plot In 1974 Upstate New York, while playing with his Magic 8-Ball, a young Thaddeus Sivana is magically transported to the Rock of Eternity, where he meets the wizard Shazam, who introduces him to the mystical statues containing the spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. The last of a council of seven, Shazam spent centuries searching for a new champion. Put to a test to see if he is pure of heart, Sivana attempts to touch the Eye of Envy, failing the test. When he is transported back to the car, he causes a scene when he tries to go back, causing an accident that injures his father. In present-day Philadelphia, Billy Batson is arrested by child services after he lures and traps police officers to assist in his search for his mother. He is adopted by the Vasquez's, and he shares a room with Freddy Freeman, a paraplegic. Meanwhile, using testimonies by those rejected by Shazam, Sivana returns to the Rock of Eternity and frees the Sins, allowing them to use his body as a vessel to escape. With his power, he kills his father and brother for the abuse he suffered as a child. While at school, Freddy is bullied by a group of kids. Billy intervenes and flees onto the subway, where he is summoned by Shazam, who tells him of one who used his powers for evil. Billy promises he uses his powers for good, and Shazam has Billy grab his staff and say, "Shazam!", which transforms Billy into an adult with multiple superpowers. With Freddy's help, Billy begins to learn the full extent of those powers. Freddy posts videos of Shazam’s powers, which go viral. However, after Freddy claims to know Shazam at school, he and Billy get into an argument at the dinner table over Freddy using Billy for his newfound powers. Billy begins to skip school to enjoy being Shazam, humiliating Freddy. Shazam accidentally causes a bus to fall off a bridge before saving it, causing Freddy to promptly reprimand him for abusing his powers. Upon seeing Shazam on the news, Sivana attacks him. Shazam is easily defeated, but he transforms back into Billy to blend into the fleeing crowd. However, Sivana captures Freddy, who was looking for Billy. Billy's siblings realize that he is Shazam, and they reveal that they found his mother. Billy runs from home and meets his mother, who reveals she abandoned him because she could not take care of him as well as the police could. After leaving his mother, Billy receives a call from Sivana, who has arrived at the Vasquez's home to find him. Upon Shazam returning home, Sivana threatens Billy's siblings for Shazam's powers. When Shazam agrees, Sivana takes him to the Rock of Eternity. Billy's siblings follow them there. During the ceremony, Freddy wounds Sivana, giving Shazam time to escape and causing them to realize that without the Sins, Sivana is a normal man. Sivana corners the family at a carnival, where the Sins threaten to kill Billy's siblings if Shazam does not give his powers. However, Shazam uses the staff to split the power among his siblings, causing them to also become adult superheroes with powers. Shazam manages to defeat Sivana by taunting the final Sin, Envy, to leave Sivana before saving him. Using Sivana, Shazam takes control of the Eye of Envy, enabling him to contain the spirits. The group is considered as superheroes in the city, and Billy accepts the Vasquez's as his family. Billy shows up at school as Shazam to endorse Freddy before revealing that he brought a friend: Superman. Over the credits, Billy is revealed to have joined the Justice League. In a mid-credits scene, Sivana, in his jail cell drawing multiple symbols across its walls, is interrupted by Mister Mind, having previously been imprisoned at the Rock of Eternity, who tells him of the pillars of evil that will come together and that they will rule the seven realms. In a post-credits scene, Freddy tests whether Billy can talk to fish, citing Aquaman, only for Billy to dismiss the power as stupid. Cast *Zachary Levi as Shazam *Asher Angel as Billy Batson *Mark Strong as Thaddeus Sivana *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman **Adam Brody as Superhero Freddy *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley **Meagan Good as Superhero Darla *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield **Michelle Borth as Superhero Mary *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi **Ross Butler as Superhero Eugene *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña **D.J. Cotrona as Superhero Pedro *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez *Djimon Hounsou as Wizard Shazam *David J. MacNeil as Mr. Bryer *Natalia Safran as Portia Sivana *Lotta Losten as Lynn Crosby *John Glover as Dr. Sivana's Father *Andi Osho as Emma Glover *Bill Dean as Toy Batman *David Sandberg as Mister Mind References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Billy Batson and Shazam are introduced. *Thaddeus Sivana is introduced. *Freddy Freeman is introduced. *Darla Dudley is introduced. *Mary Bromfield is introduced. *Eugene Choi is introduced. *Pedro Peña is introduced. *Rosa Vasquez is introduced. *Victor Vasquez is introduced. *Wizard Shazam is introduced. *Mr. Bryer is introduced. *Portia Sivana is introduced. *Mister Mind is introduced. *Rock of Eternity is introduced. *Superman appears. *Batman is mentioned. *Black Adam is mentioned. *In Billy and Freddy's room, there's a collection of Superman and Batman merchandise, a Time magazine of the Black Zero ship and a Daily Planet news paper of Batman and also on Superman's return. *Action figures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg appears. *Freddy is seen wearing a Superman shirt and a Aquaman shirt. Taglines *If you want to save the world, say the magic word. *Say The Magic Word! *He's Not So Serious. Production The film was shot in Toronto and Hamilton in Ontario, Canada and Philadelphia. Gallery Shazam and Freddy.jpg Shazam and Freddy-1.jpg Billy Batson SHAZAM.jpg Shazam and Freddy 01.jpg Shazam and his foster family.jpg Shazam 01.jpg Shazam and Sivana.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Shazam! Logo.jpg Shazam! Logo Entertainment Weekly Announcement.jpg Sivana Industries Logo.jpg Shazam filming.jpg Shazam and Freddy.jpg SHAZAM!_EW_Cover.jpg Shazam_CCXP_Poster.jpg Shazam_Total_Film_Cover.jpg Shazam_Teaser_Poster.jpg Shazam!_IMAX_poster.jpg Shazam!_Chinese_Poster.jpg Shazam!_Dolby_Poster.jpg Shazam! Banner 01.jpg Shazam! Banner 02.jpg Shazam! Banner 03.jpg Shazam!_Just_Say_the_Word_Poster.jpg Video SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD SHAZAM! - Official Trailer 2 - Only In Theaters April 5 SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5 Meet SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5 SHAZAM Sneak Peek on Aquaman Shazam! Robot Chicken Adult Swim Sponsored Content SHAZAM! Transform your Experience in IMAX® SHAZAM! - 15 "Believe" TV Spot SHAZAM! - In Theaters Thursday SHAZAM - Home Entertainment Shazam - Own it on Blu-ray™ and Digital Now! SHAZAM! - Can You Spell SHAZAM!? SHAZAM DELETED SCENE - Tea Party References External links *Shazam IMDB Category:Shazam! Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Shazam Films